


【Harry×Beth】此恋即爱

by RockOpal



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV), 后翼弃兵, 女王的棋局
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockOpal/pseuds/RockOpal
Summary: ☞ooc预警"...Harry.""You wet my chessboard."
Relationships: Harry Beltik & Beth Harmon, Harry Beltik/Beth Harmon
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

00  
1968年，列克星敦。  
发亮的庞蒂亚克计程车停在两层别墅前，后排的少女转过头，看见家门前报纸铺了一地：就像她从巴黎回来那次一样。  
苏联国际象棋锦标赛结束十天后，贝丝·哈蒙才匆匆踏上返家的归程——要不是她一时兴起跳下车，因而错过了安排好的飞机，也不至于被海关扣下盘查数日。  
贝丝已经离家逾两周了。  
“谢谢。”女孩笑着接过司机为她拎下来的行李，却被闪光灯冷不丁晃到了眼。  
……唔。  
“…哈蒙女士，请问一下你为什么比预期的晚返美近十天呢？”一个脖子上挂着相机的男人不知从哪窜了出来，眼睛直盯着她，“啊，我是《肯塔基州晚报》记者。”  
“哈蒙女士，请问您此次苏联之旅，对这个国家有什么印象呢？”另一个戴眼镜的记者也凑上来。  
“……”  
贝丝在心里翻个白眼，突然觉得自己累极了。  
“先生们，”她终于开口，“我现在恐怕要休息了。”  
她拎起死沉的箱子径自往门口走，将记者们甩在身后。  
贝丝又想起什么，回头望了他们一眼。  
“…回见。”  
几个男人愣了愣，直到大门砰一声被关上才回过神。  
“噢…哇哦。”一个年轻人小声感叹，“她可真美。”  
方才那个回眸的确动人心魄。  
“贝丝·哈蒙很久不在本州比赛了，”另一个络腮胡男人收起便笺簿，“我也很久没见过她了。…第一次见到本人？”他向年轻记者使个眼色。  
“是啊。”对方有些不好意思地低下头，离开时，又悄悄瞟了一眼那栋可爱的洋房。

01  
关上门，贝丝感觉全身的劲都被卸了一样，立刻扑在了沙发上，一动不动。  
——“欢迎回家。温馨的家。”  
养母的话浮现在她的脑海。是啊，没有哪里能比家里更好了。女孩深吸一口气，像是想把家的气味吸入身体，永远刻印脑中。  
“铃——”  
电话不合时宜地响起。  
贝丝坐起身，刚才被记者纠缠的经历让她现在对这类事有点抵触。犹疑片刻，她还是拿起听筒。  
“…喂？”  
“您好，贝丝·哈蒙小姐，我是《利剑邮报》体育版的记者，彼特·默里。我希望能就您获得苏联国际象棋锦标赛冠军一事进行采访，请问您本周可以抽空…”  
“抱歉，”贝丝打断他，“我目前不接受采访。”  
“是吗？那…”  
“真的不好意思，我还有事就先挂断了。”她一口气说完便立刻挂掉了。  
“呼…”女孩舒了一口气，心想自己表现不错，至少还算有礼貌。  
不过在接连八九个询问采访的电话后，象棋女王的脾气就没那么好了。  
“铃——”  
贝丝这次还没来得及坐下，铃声就又响起了。她强压住不耐烦，一把拉过听筒：“抱歉，”少女一字一顿道，“我，目前，不接受，采访。”  
她听到电话那边传来轻轻的笑声。  
“请原谅，我不知道这个情况。”纯真而略带羞涩的嗓音响起，贝丝一时间竟说不出话来。  
“…不过，连我也不能例外吗？”  
——是哈利。  
那语气间的笑意像要溢出玻璃罐的蜂蜜，闪着金棕色的光。  
两句话，便轻易点破她的矜持，烦躁和不安，她又变回一个有点普通的二十岁女孩了。  
贝丝平复了一下心情，有些迫不及待：“你几时来？”  
“这要看哈蒙女士希望我几时来了。”  
…他怎么还有心思同她开玩笑！  
少女无奈笑笑，柔声道：“…越快越好。”  
“下课后就来，我尽快。”哈利的声音听起来很快活，“欢迎回来，贝丝。”  
“…谢谢。”鼻子一酸，她差点落下泪来。  
“我等你。”

02  
出门前，贝丝谨慎地确认过外边已经没有记者蹲守了，才小心地溜出去：长风衣，素色头巾，外加一副墨镜，她相信这身行头应该足够藏起自己的身份了。  
等她抱着大包小包回到家，她已经累得几乎站不住了。但没办法，冰箱里什么都没有了，她总不能让哈利来喝西北风吧。  
塞下几片果酱曲奇又灌了半杯牛奶，贝丝才算缓过劲来。她把纸袋里的东西一一码在流理台上：冷冻青豆，香肠，土豆，大包吐司，蛋黄酱，鸡蛋……  
“叮咚。”  
贝丝赶忙看了一眼挂钟：六点一刻了。  
真糟，她甚至还没开始做晚饭。  
她擦擦手，步履轻盈地跑到前门，“哈利！”  
门还未打开，少女欣喜的声音便已响起。  
哈利·贝尔德承认，他的心情又攀上了一个小高峰：上一次是与远在莫斯科的贝丝通电话时。那时，他最爱的女孩软软地喊他：“噢…哈利。”  
那一刻，他的心神也早已越过大洋，飞到她身边去了。  
而现在，他看见日思夜想的人就这样落落大方地站在自己面前，眼睛亮亮的，像林中跑出来的一只小鹿。  
贝丝看着哈利的蓝眼睛，嘴角的笑意藏也藏不住。  
没有多想，他一把抱住女孩。  
……终于，哈利想。  
他感到贝丝轻轻搭住自己的脖颈，又把她抱紧了几分。红棕色的鬈发擦着哈利的脸颊，淡淡的花果香将他环绕——贝丝身上过去的那股酒味消失无踪了。  
“…啊。”她终于想起来，紧张兮兮地压低声音：“快进来，可能有记者在盯梢。”  
于是哈利被拽进了屋。

03  
“砰。”  
贝丝锁上门，想了想，动作迅速地把临街几扇窗的窗帘也全部拉上，“…我今天刚回来就被他们围追堵截，太烦了。”  
“可怜的小家伙。”哈利笑着摇摇头。听她今天接电话的那语气就能猜到他的女孩遭遇了些什么。  
“哈利…”少女的双手有点局促地绞在一起，“我…还没做晚饭，你现在饿不饿？”她走到灶台前开火，“我很快就好…”  
哈利闻言打量了一下食材码了一桌的流理台，又瞥见立在楼梯旁甚至没打开的行李箱，便了然了。  
他没有多说，只是将贝丝扶到沙发旁让她坐下。  
“亲爱的，你现在应该好好休息，而不是出门大采购，嗯？”青年顺手将沙发上的毛毯递给她，“…晚饭就请让我来吧。”  
哈利开始煎香肠，一边切土豆，“二流的特级大师也可能是……”  
“…二流的厨子。”他冲贝丝笑笑，逗得女孩也笑起来。  
“那厨房就交给你了，贝尔德先生。”贝丝盖好小毛毯，在沙发上蜷成一团——像一只猫。  
“收到，哈蒙女士。”哈利敬了个礼，“…睡一会儿吧，贝丝。”  
她打了个哈欠，“我会的。”  
然后舒舒服服地闭上了眼睛。

“唔…不赖。”女孩嚼了嚼芝士土豆，“睡一觉起来就能吃上热菜真是太棒了。”  
哈利暗暗松了口气，“没搞砸就好。”  
“…哈利。”她的叉子戳进煮熟的胡萝卜。  
“谢谢你能来。”鹿一般的眼眸盯住他，略带沙哑的嗓音似是在梦呓，“有你真好。”  
哈利一怔，随即垂下眼帘，“…因为我也很想见你。”  
“……”  
一时间屋里没了说话声，只有收音机中传来女歌手慵懒随性的歌声，在暖黄的灯光下盘旋，流淌。  
上帝啊，别，拜托别…他紧张得不知道该看哪里，担心自己又一次重蹈覆辙。哈利明白自己此前的剖白太过了，压得贝丝无法回应他，当时的气氛只是回想一下都让人尴尬得脚趾蜷缩，可他这次又忍不住……  
“！”  
蓦地，他感到一只柔软的手握住了他的。  
一抬眼，对上那双灵气逼人的眸子。  
哈利突然觉得这只小鹿好像一瞬间变成了猫：优雅，狡黠，令人捉摸不透。

04  
贝丝见哈利露出惊讶而疑惑的神情，于是又捏了捏他的手，笑眼微微眯起。  
该死的，我的心就不能跳慢一点吗！  
哈利真担心自己雷鸣般的心跳会被女孩听到，面颊泛起些潮红。  
那只白皙柔软的手终于松开，他用余光瞟见贝丝若无其事地继续吃起拌蔬菜和肉肠，自己心里却有如翻江倒海，再也不能平静。  
——他又有机会了？  
哈利食不知味地吃完了这一餐；他坚持不让贝丝帮忙洗碗，然后一个人心神不宁地擦洗碗碟，险些摔了骨瓷餐盘——那可是惠特利太太生前购置的，要是弄坏了，哈利相信贝丝能立刻拉下脸来。  
最后一个盘子摆上沥水槽，青年擦干净手，坐在贝丝身旁。  
“不问问我比赛的事吗？”女孩忍不住道，“是谁说要我例外允许他采访的？”  
哈利笑了，“那么多记者还不能让你尽兴吗，贝丝。”  
她笑着翻了个白眼，“得了吧。”  
他不再打趣，正色道：“你不主动说的话，我没打算问。”哈利明白，贝丝现在最需要的是休息，或许还有陪伴，但总之没必要问得太多。很多时候，说一千道一万，不如真正做点什么。  
“…等你想说了，我随时恭候。”他微笑。  
贝丝望着他，嘴角又不自觉扬起：这个青年变了。现在的相处让她觉得更舒服了，以至于几乎有些无所适从。  
“哈利。”踌躇许久，她叫他的名字。  
“什么？”  
“我…之前和你一起住的那段时间，很开心。”少女的声音渐渐低下去。  
“我也是。”  
“哈利…”她又叫他，“你离开的时候，我…其实感觉并不好，很糟。”贝丝抬起头，“但我当时什么也没做，因为我都弄不清楚自己的想法。”  
“…但我现在清楚了。”  
“清楚什么？”  
“我想怎么做。”  
她直视他。  
“我希望你留下来，哈利。”  
贝丝看见青年猛地看向自己。


	2. Chapter 2

05  
她，她真的……  
哈利直愣愣地盯着女孩，突如其来的喜悦将他冲昏，但很快他又想起此前的经历：他们实在相差太远了。贝丝是震惊世界国际象棋界的奇才，率直，尖锐，在她面前，自己如同面对太阳的晦暗星星，只有自惭形秽的份儿罢了。  
少女看着他的表情变来变去，一副脑中天人交战的模样，不由得蹙起眉头，“…希望我不会让你太苦恼。”  
哈利苦笑一下：“但很显然，你深谙此道。”他托住脑袋，想要为女孩的话找到一个合适的答案。他知道，他一直爱着她，她始终占据他心中最重要的一块地方，不然他也不会在她回家的第一时间给她连打六个电话才等到她。  
但…对方是否真的像他重视她一样重视自己，还存有很大疑问。  
“我有吗？”贝丝眨眨眼。  
“当然，小姐。”哈利叹了口气，“…给我一晚考虑一下，好吗？”  
“嗯。”她点点头。“今天辛苦你了，哈利。”  
“怎么突然这么客气。”他笑笑，“那我就先走了，你今晚早点休息。”  
“好。”  
女孩送他到门口，“对了，你…明天可以当面答复我吗？”  
哈利停下脚步，转过身，“那么明天见，贝丝。”  
她点头，三两步走上前，在青年脸侧留下一吻：“晚安，哈利。”  
直到他驶离桦木路好一会，整个人还是漂浮在云端一般：今夜的一切太过美好，如梦，如幻，总之不太真实。  
这晚，哈利·贝尔德久违地失眠了。

次日，他强打精神才勉强把电机控制与拖动课应付过去，下午又魂不守舍地坐在超市办公室里发呆：贝丝已经改变了不少。  
昨天哈利就注意到，桦木路的那间别墅里一瓶酒也看不到了，盥洗室中也没有利眠宁。女孩的眼神恢复了往日的清澈，脸颊也健康红润，听他说话的时候一条腿盘曲在沙发上，像刚被驯养的野猫，优雅与不羁在她身上共存。  
办公室的敲门声将他拉回现实，哈利搓了搓脸好让自己清醒点。  
“请进！”他喊。

06  
青白色的福特缓缓停下来，哈利定定神，下车往贝丝家走。敲门前他瞧了一眼手表：六点二十五，希望时间合适。  
“是哈利吗？”女孩的声音传来。  
“是我，贝丝。”  
门开了。  
他看见他的心上人拿着锅铲迎接自己，一股让人食欲大开的香味一同涌出来。  
上帝，他实在忍不住幻想，将来自己有一天下班回家，也会有贝丝和美味的晚餐在等他——那一定美妙至极。  
“啊，是什么这么香？”哈利关上门。  
“你来尝尝。”她拉着青年就往厨房跑，“尝一口？”  
哈利张嘴往贝丝递过来的勺子凑过去，“…唔，好吃。是什么饭？”  
“西班牙海鲜饭。”她得意地码盘，“照《环球食谱欧洲版》做的，我之前整理旧物时翻到了这个。”  
青年扬了扬眉毛：“哇哦…看不出来，我们的象棋女王还有这么棒的手艺。”  
“哈利。”少女斜了他一眼，“你少来。”  
哈利好脾气地笑笑，帮她端盘子，“我没有那种意思，贝丝。我真心觉得你担得起这个称号。”  
她撇撇嘴：“最好是。”  
“这毋庸置疑，亲爱的。”他对着这一大盘饭一时无从下手，“…你来帮我们分一下？”  
“为您效劳，先生。”贝丝拿过他的餐盘。  
他们埋头吃饭，很默契地没有提起昨天的答复。两个人站在水槽前，一个洗碗，一个擦干，这情境与两年前一样。  
不同的是，他们的心境和想法都大为不同了。

07  
贝丝坐在吧台边，盯着泡咖啡的哈利。青年的手很漂亮，修长，骨节分明，她奇怪自己以前怎么没注意到，只记得他的牙去了。  
“贝丝。”哈利找出咖啡杯，“我在说我的回答之前，可以和你先说点别的吗？”  
“请便。”她耸耸肩。  
他吸了口气，“贝丝，你还记得我离开的时候是怎么说的吗？”  
“嗯哼…？”女孩思索片刻，点点头，“记得。”  
“那就是了。”青年回身看住她，一双蓝眼睛澄澈如海，“…还是一样的问题。不解决那些，我们永远无法一起生活。”  
哈利停顿一下，“不过现在看到你戒掉了成瘾物，我打从心底替你高兴。这是真话。”  
贝丝不好意思地垂下脑袋，感到脸有些烫。  
“…谢谢。”她道，“那么，你说过的：‘我不爱下棋’，‘对国际象棋的热爱不如从前了’…这些，要如何解决呢？我知道，你…我们的棋技差别很大，但这没有关系。哈利，我又不是要找教练，你说呢？”  
“我知道，贝丝…”他叹了口气，缓缓道：“但你的言语太伤人了，你知道，我的自尊心差点被粉碎。”  
哈利盯着咕嘟冒泡的黑褐色咖啡，“…更何况，那个比我优秀得多的棋手还是我喜欢的女孩。”  
“…抱歉，哈利。”  
她走过去，搂住青年的腰，靠在他肩头。  
又是那股清甜的香味，这令哈利微微恍神。  
“咖啡好了。”  
贝丝松开手，看他给他们俩倒咖啡。  
“所以，你有信心和我一起解决这些问题吗？”青年瞟她一眼。  
少女的足尖轻轻点地，一下，两下，她抿紧嘴唇，随后抬起脸。  
“嗯。”贝丝认真地答应。  
哈利笑了。  
“那么我也有。”  
他吻上那双可爱的唇，扣住爱人的脑袋，久久不愿分开。咖啡的馥郁浓香在他们周围氤氲开来。

08  
“哈利，你想搬过来和我一起住吗？”她往嘴里塞进一根薯条。  
青年想了想，“有利有弊吧。”  
“确实。”贝丝笑笑。  
“我每个周末来这里住，好不好？”他喝了口可乐。  
“当然好。”少女亲了他一下，也给男友喂了根薯条。  
“贝丝，你最近有什么安排吗？”  
“唔，我想想。”她仰起头思考，“…威斯康星有一场大奖赛，然后是拉斯维加斯。”  
“这样啊…”哈利摸摸下巴，“如果可以，其实我也挺想陪你去的。”  
“但你很忙啊，宝贝。”她钻进他怀里，“等你放假，我们就可以一起去别的地方了。”女孩伸出手，将恋人的发丝别到耳后。  
哈利微笑，牵住女友的手轻轻一吻。  
“小狗在做标记吗？”她笑。  
男人拿她这张嘴没有办法，无奈道：“小狗想吃了你。”  
“噢……”  
话音未落，她便被哈利打横抱起，于是下意识地搂紧男友的肩颈。  
他们一瞬不瞬地注视着彼此，直到青年抱着她走进卧室，带上了门。

十二点半，贝丝还在读梅耶的《车兵残局》——哈利给她带来的那本。她一直记着本尼·瓦茨说的，“是时候看看脚注了。”现在，她得把过去遗漏的这些小字都补上了。  
当思绪终于变得迟缓时，贝丝才不得不放下书。身边的男人已经熟睡，她又忍不住回忆起这几天发生的事：一周前，她和哈利·贝尔德正式开始交往。  
爱情不是必需品，这一点贝丝·哈蒙早就清楚。但她也知道，“生活不止象棋”，这是养母惠特利太太教给她的。她也曾严重酗酒，依赖镇静剂，也曾和夜校的大学生们厮混……她可不是只知道下棋的笨蛋。  
被感情牵绊在贝丝看来是很愚蠢的，所以她从未让自己深陷于某段恋情中，仅仅享受当下罢了。  
——但哈利·贝尔德似乎是个例外。  
和他在一起，她总会觉得很安心。  
她又看了一眼男人，低下头吻了吻他的额角。  
“晚安，亲爱的。”  
少女拉了灯，刚钻进被窝就被爱人一把搂进怀里。  
“…哈利，我以为你睡着了。”她的气音很好听。  
“快睡吧……晚安。”男人的声音黏黏糊糊的，他困得眼睛都睁不开，还是摸索着亲亲女友的发顶。  
“晚安。”  
等贝丝再抬起头，哈利已经睡得不省人事了。她摇摇头，将男人抱她的手臂从自己身下抽出来，然后挪到床的另一侧睡了。  
这个傻蛋，贝丝想。

09  
两个月后，哈利位于圆木路的公寓租期到期了，他同贝丝商量过后，还是决定再一次搬进这间充满甜蜜与心碎回忆的房子。  
“欢迎回家，哈利。”  
红棕色卷发的女孩仰起脸，闭上眼睛享受这个吻。  
“卧室衣柜不剩多少地方了，”贝丝领他上楼，“你的其他衣服得放在书房了。”  
哈利扭头看了一眼，原来她把原本的次卧改成了书房。华丽纱顶的大床被换成了小尺寸单人床，一整面墙都是书，窗前是宽大的书桌，另一侧靠墙还摆着一张小桌，上面自然是一副国际象棋。  
“我住书房？”男人停在房门前。  
女孩眼睛一转，“…不和我住这间？”她朝主卧努努嘴。  
“好啊！”他使劲眨着眼，“贝丝，我是、我想……”他的眼睛都不知道该看哪里了——老天，自己怎么又说了些奇怪的话！  
“哈利。”贝丝打断他，把男人拉进房里。白皙的手抚上他的脸，大眼睛静静望着他，“…你怕我吗？”  
哈利又呆住了。  
半晌，他咽了口口水，“不，我只是…怕你会误会。你知道，我嘴巴很笨。”他放松了点，“贝丝，我刚才是想说，都听你的。”  
女孩笑着握握哈利的手，“我明白。我都明白。”  
“谢谢，宝贝。”青年的心彻底放下来，呼了口气，“…我们先去做饭？”  
“你先收拾一下东西吧。”贝丝道，“我去煮汤。”  
他点头，“那好吧。”  
哈利看着少女下了楼，纤巧的背影，像个精灵。他走回卧室，环顾四周：从今天起，他又要睡在这里了。  
男人敏锐地注意到，房里的陈设装潢与他上次来时变化很大，简洁，质感上佳，看样子贝丝为此花了些心思。  
他拍了拍松软的床，开始往外拿自己的衣物。阳光洒进来，树影斑驳，光斑随着风在屋里浮动。  
——他们的故事翻开了新一章。


	3. Chapter 3

10  
“铃——”  
电话响了。  
哈利自觉调小电视音量，只听女友道：“喂，我是贝丝。…噢，本尼？”  
他的注意力立刻集中到贝丝那边去了：本尼·瓦茨，这家伙可不得不提防。  
哈利同贝丝刚确定关系没多久，本尼就曾打来电话，当时贝丝坐在地上冲他眨眼，一边道：“不，我不准备去纽约，本尼…”  
男人心中涌起强烈的占有欲，他突然走过去，把脑袋埋在恋人怀里，听女孩的声音在她身体里共鸣。  
“本尼，本尼，你听我说。”他感到贝丝的手指插进自己的头发，发丝在她用来拿棋子的指尖缠绕，“…我在和哈利同居，本尼。”  
据贝丝说，她当时说完这句话后就听到电话那边传来呛水的剧烈咳嗽声。  
“是真的，本尼。”她看着男人的蓝眼睛，语调温柔，“我已经决定住在列克星敦了，而且哈利他很棒。”  
长长的睫毛眨起来，像要刷过他的脸。  
“谢谢你的好意，本尼，但我恐怕来不了了。”  
贝丝挂上电话，揉揉男友的脑袋：“怎么了，小狗狗？”  
“…本尼请你去他那边？”哈利忍不住问。  
“嗯，拒绝了。”她饶有兴趣地看着他，“怕我离开吗？”  
男人抱住爱人，喃喃着：“不要去，宝贝…”  
贝丝笑，亲亲他，“不会的。”  
“我想待在你身边。”  
他们坐在地毯上接吻，哈利的吻总是很温柔，但那天的那个吻好像有些侵略性。  
——她的小狗急着想要占有她，难免失了稳重。

11  
“…是啊，嗯…我？我过得很好。”  
眼下，贝丝正倚着墙，左手食指绕着电话线，眼神不老实地总往男友身上飘。哈利不想让她得逞，装作专心看电视的样子。  
“威斯康星大奖赛？当然，我已经报名了。”女孩不紧不慢道，“…你也准备去？那很好，到时候见了，本尼。”  
哈利知道爱人与本尼·瓦茨关系不错，即便在他们交往后贝丝也时不时与对方通电话，当然还有他们共同出席的象棋赛事……本尼·瓦茨是自己的强劲对手，哈利再清楚不过。  
“你几时出发去威斯康星？”他把小个子的女友整个圈进怀里，下巴在她侧颈摩挲。  
“三天后，中午十一点的飞机。”贝丝偏过头亲他，“…痒，哈利。”  
“我请假送你去机场。”他顿了顿，低下头在她锁骨上留下一个吻痕。  
“…哈利？”  
“让本尼还有其他家伙知难而退。”青年的脸红了，他也知道这很幼稚，但他没法控制自己。  
贝丝能将他的理智从体内全部抽离。  
“噗…”少女笑起来，眼泪都出来了，“宝贝，本尼可不是会因此就退缩的家伙。”  
她擦擦眼角的泪，“…不过我会让他明白的。他没有机会。”  
贝丝笑着捧起男友羞得通红的脸，吻住他。她忍不住想，自己的小狗实在太可爱了。

1968年11月，威斯康星。  
“贝丝，”本尼放下咖啡杯，“你看起来变了很多。”  
“是吗？”女孩啜了口意式浓缩，“我就当成是夸奖了。”  
蓄须男人摇摇头，“…贝尔德那家伙还真是走运。”  
不是的。  
贝丝没有反驳，瞄了他一眼，不再谈这些，转而道：“这次比赛还有哪些被看好的选手？”  
她清楚，本尼·瓦茨说得不对——哈利不是走运。他能得到自己的爱，自己会被哈利影响和改变，都不是运气的原因。  
她能够牵住他的手，还多亏了哈利。  
和这个男人共处，贝丝·哈蒙永远不会有什么可担心的：哈利的爱，如细雨滋润着她，如阳光将她无声地包裹，等她回过神来，已经离不开他了。

12  
列克星敦，克罗格超市。  
副经理办公室里，褐发男人盯着百叶窗外购物的男男女女，神思又开始游走天外。

“哈利，那天一早就能听见你的声音真的…太教我高兴了。”  
两个月前某个寻常的周末，他与贝丝坐在门廊上晒太阳时女孩突然向他提起莫斯科邀请赛。  
“当然，还有本尼和迈克他们。真的，太感谢你们了。”她的眼神温柔似水，嘴角带着笑，“…尤其是你，哈利。从列克星敦到纽约可不近。”  
她的手再一次握住他的。  
“你怎么想到要去找本尼的？”  
哈利浅笑，“我想你那时需要帮助，但仅靠我这个二流棋手还远远不够。”蓝色的眼睛看向她，“…所以我把迈克他们也全叫上了。”  
“…哈利。”  
少女扑进他怀里，柔软的唇去寻找他的，吻得忘情。  
——这就是哈利的爱。  
贝丝曾一度深陷心魔，靠过量镇静剂给予自己一点可怜的安慰，那时，她也不相信自己能应付得了博戈夫。  
但她赢了。  
不是和局，而是真正地击败那个斯拉夫人。  
哈利和汤斯他们的支持让贝丝觉得自己从未如此强大过。她抬起头，黑白棋子在天花板上移动闪现，变幻莫测的棋局被她算得一清二楚。  
她终于彻底摆脱那些绿色的药丸，以一己之力摘得胜利之冠。——如果没有哈利，她或许真不一定能做到。  
贝丝希望哈利能知道他对自己而言有多么重要，但她的傻狗狗却领会不到她的心意，还总是担心自己说错话。  
她想回应他的爱。为此，贝丝学着他的样子选择温柔的措辞，学着为爱人着想……她敛起一身的刺，或者说，哈利把它们都融化了。  
用他的爱。

唔，现在应该比完了吧…哈利看看挂钟，心想晚上回家听听棋牌频道的赛况广播。  
贝丝现在在做什么呢？和本尼·瓦茨闲聊？一想到那个蓄须的娃娃脸男人，哈利就心神不宁，恨不得女友现在就飞回家：没有哪个男人受得了让自己的爱人和她的恋慕者在遥远异地共处的。  
等下了班就给贝丝打电话，嗯，就这么办，贝尔德副经理暗下决心。

13  
“…本次威斯康星大奖赛可谓万众期待，决赛本尼·瓦茨对贝丝·哈蒙，作为世界冠军，哈蒙对6000美金大奖志在必得。”  
播音员握住麦克风，解说的声波传进千家万户，“…决赛中，哈蒙执白采用最擅长的西西里防御开局，瓦茨沉稳应对。双方势均力敌直至第21回合，瓦茨企图弃后攻王，被对手轻松化解未能成功，哈蒙最终在第29回合锁定胜局。”  
邓肯大酒店外，成群的记者和象棋爱好者把门堵得水泄不通，“哈蒙！”“哈蒙小姐！”……他们叫着贝丝·哈蒙的名字，希望能有幸目睹这位象棋女王的风采。  
“请吧，贝丝。”本尼做个“请”的手势，“他们在等着你呢。”  
他歪嘴一笑，“你不知道现在有多少人为你疯狂，在寒风中苦守一下午只为看你一眼。”  
“本尼，别把我说得跟好莱坞女星似的。”女人不太满意地晃晃脑袋，走出玻璃旋转门，走向一片痴狂热闹的喧哗。

“…请去麦迪逊机场。”  
贝丝好不容易挤过人群坐上计程车。她今天心情不错，一高兴顺手给崇拜者们签了好几个名。兴许是因为马上就能回家了吧，她想。  
明天是感恩节前夜，这两天的超市和各大卖场都热闹非凡，哈利本来是想去机场接她回家的，但实在忙得脱不开身，只得放弃了。  
女孩望向窗外，万米高空上，茫茫云海间透出些许日光，令她看不清自己正身处何处：但是没关系，她知道，有一个人在等她回家。

14  
列克星敦，克罗格超市。  
“…是、是，我是杰米加油站店的贝尔德，本店需要增派送货员。”哈利在办公室里打电话，他捂住话筒对门口的下属低声道：“等一下！”  
“对，购物车也不够用了，老天…顾客们买起东西来简直跟疯了似的！”他脑袋都快抓秃了，“嗯，越快越好，先生。拜托了…”  
男人挂上电话，瘫在椅子里，售货员立刻走上前：“贝尔德先生，烘焙区告急了，大概不到一小时就没有除全麦餐包以外的东西了。”  
“…真要命。”哈利叉着腰，“后厨他们在做什么？”  
“烤箱就没停过，但还是赶不上大家买的速度。”高个子男孩露出为难的表情。  
男人叹了口气：“算了，那就多做点馅饼和布丁吧。”  
他坐回椅子上，忧心忡忡地想就这个样子，不知道自己几时才能回家了。本来没有去接贝丝他已经很不满了，现在还有这么大个烂摊子，他作为副经理怎么好临阵逃跑……  
“笃笃。”  
苦恼间，敲玻璃窗的声音吸引了他的注意力。  
哈利转过头，看见他的甜心正站在窗前，墨镜挂在鼻尖上，冲他抛了个媚眼。  
女孩笑得很好看，向办公室里的他招招手，又若无其事地推着购物车离开了。  
——上帝啊。  
哈利·贝尔德被她震得回不过神，这个红发少女好像总知道怎么做能让他意乱神迷。  
他冷静了好一会才想起往外张望，他看见人群中的贝丝走走停停，低下头好像在认真研究商品标签。突然，他看到女人转过头，对自己歪歪脑袋，然后拐进另一排货架中去了。  
贝丝在看他。  
哈利捂住下半张脸，甜蜜的感觉把他的心房填满。  
…不行，我一定得在九点前回家，他想。他可不想错过与女友共进晚餐的机会。


	4. Chapter 4

15  
“…贝丝。”  
乳木果蜡烛的香味在浴室里萦绕，他们坐在浴缸中，哈利从背后搂住她。  
“怎么了？”  
女孩又落了一子，盯着浴缸边的棋盘，间或瞟一眼恋人。  
“我忘了感恩节会很忙…”男人亲吻她漂亮的侧颈，温热的鼻息喷在女人的肌肤上，耳畔的低语比烛光更暧昧。  
“没事啦，”贝丝摸摸她的狗狗，“你累了吧，宝贝？”  
“现在好多了。”哈利笑笑，也凑过去看棋局，“嗯…这局有点意思。”  
“是啊…”她的手悬在棋盘上空，“白方的兵有很多走法。”  
他知道，自己现在并没有什么说话的份：贝丝才是棋盘上的王。青年见她醉心于此，便靠在女友肩上休憩，“看来威斯康星的比赛并没有什么值得你回味的？”  
哈利满以为贝丝会复盘她今天和本尼·瓦茨的棋，但眼下她很显然在研究别的。  
“本尼他有所长进，”少女落下一子，“不过现在先把他放一放吧。”  
她回过头，把爱人扑在狭小的浴缸里接吻；水花溢出来，撒在地上。哈利好不容易才按住这只来了兴致的小鹿，他看着那双亮晶晶的眸子，在昏暗的浴室里，它们亮若星辰。  
“哈利，”贝丝点了点男人的鼻尖，“本尼前天一眼就看出我变了。”  
她露出狡黠的笑：“…你说，是因为什么呢？”  
哈利咽了口口水，眼睛都不知道该看哪了，“因为…我？”  
女孩又笑了，“嗯哼。”贝丝往他嘴上啄了一下，“要对自己有信心啊，宝贝。”  
那大眼睛仿佛勾魂摄魄一般。  
“贝丝·哈蒙喜欢哈利·贝尔德。”  
“……”  
她的小狗终于反应过来，抓着她的手与她深吻，心脏快乐得要蹦出胸膛。一时间，浴缸里浪花翻涌，情潮四溢。  
“…哈利。”  
一吻结束，贝丝嗔怪地剜他一眼。  
“你把我的棋盘打湿了。”

16  
时间好像过得飞快，感恩节过后没多久便要到圣诞节了，贝丝本来还在为送哈利的圣诞礼物而发愁，但很快就在逛街时得到了启发。  
趁着男友上课的时间，她找到哈利唯一的一套西装——颜色款式老气横秋，难怪她从没见他穿。  
贝丝把西服和他的其他几件衣服一同打包，叫了辆车去城里的裁缝铺了。  
“您好，”女孩走进店，“我想为我男友做一套西装作为圣诞礼物，但希望对他保密，所以可能只能给你这些衣服作为尺寸参考了。”她放下袋子。  
“好的，小姐。”前台的女士叫来一位花白短发的富态妇人，裁缝太太请她去工作间挑布料和款式。  
“唔…不要棕色，太老气。”贝丝目光如炬地审视着布板上的样布，“他是深褐色头发，蓝眼睛，平时穿西装的机会不算多。”  
“你觉得格纹或条纹的怎么样，小姐？”那位妇人又端来一板样布。  
“格纹太花哨，不适合他。”女孩对自己的品味还是颇有信心的，“…简单的暗纹或许不错。”她拿起藏青色和铅灰色的布料比来比去，在脑海中想象它们在哈利身上的样子。  
“那么这款灰蓝色布料如何？”裁缝太太递过来一块，“织入了银线和酒红色细线，日常也可以穿，低调但不俗。”  
“看起来不错。”贝丝点头，又看中另一款亚麻色样布：柔和而内敛，她想哈利一定会喜欢。  
她在二者之间难以抉择，最后还是决定两个都要——她准备做两套了。  
从时尚杂志上选好款式，贝丝嘱咐裁缝太太把尺寸稍稍做得富余些，以便日后修改。  
“请您放心，小姐。”妇人笑得眼睛眯成一条线，“有你这样用心的女友，你的恋人收到礼物时一定会很高兴的。”  
“那么就拜托了，夫人。”女孩欠欠身子，走出裁缝铺。

17  
平安夜当天。  
哈利和贝丝从前一晚就开始准备，小尺寸的圣诞树立在客厅一角，挂着爆米花和树莓穿成的装饰链带着质朴纯真的可爱，他们没有买彩灯，只有树顶的五角星通了电，闪着明黄色的光。  
沙发套和地毯都换成红白的配色，门口挂上槲寄生，家里便立刻变得富有圣诞气息了。  
从今天起，全城的商铺都关门歇业了，超市也不例外。下午，哈利就着手做蛋糕和腌制鸡肉，贝丝则坐在吧台边看最新一期的《象棋生活》，一会儿去帮他分几个鸡蛋，一会儿来偷吃一块巧克力，偷吃的结果是被男友拽着亲了好几下。  
然后他们窝在沙发上有一搭没一搭地闲聊，女孩冰凉的手被哈利捂得紧紧的，她靠在男人怀里，紧贴他的胸膛，有力的心跳便传进她耳中。  
——这种感觉安心极了。  
天色渐暗，蛋奶的香甜气味也愈来愈浓，从烤箱散布到整个家。  
“哈利，我饿了。”大眼睛的猫咪扒拉一下他，灵巧地站起身，“我去烤鸡，你…先看看电视？”  
“我大概得去烘干衣服了。”哈利放好毯子，“马上就好。”  
“好——”她拖长音。

男人走进书房，手脚麻利地翻出自己藏在衣柜里的礼盒：很好，希望她喜欢。  
哈利走下楼，不声不响地把另一个纸袋放在桌上。“…在做沙拉吗，宝贝？”  
“嗯。”贝丝回过头，“不过烤鸡还得等好久。”  
“没关系。”他把瓶子取出纸袋，“我们可以先喝一杯。”  
女孩一愣。  
——那是一瓶红酒。  
“哈利，我…”她嗫嚅着，“我已经戒酒了。我就不喝了。”说着，又偷偷瞄了一眼那瓶酒。  
“没关系。”男人捏捏她的手，“今天是节日，我们少喝一点点，不会有问题的。”  
他吻了吻她，“你这么自觉，我很高兴。”  
哈利为她斟酒，暗红色的液体注入高脚玻璃杯，淡淡的香气飘出来。  
“…加州红酒，口味比较柔和。”他将杯子递给她，碰了碰杯。  
“圣诞快乐，贝丝。”  
附近不知哪一户在开派对，远远地传来《红鼻子驯鹿》的旋律。  
贝丝抬眼望向他，沙沙的嗓音带着暖意：“圣诞快乐，哈利。”

18  
“烤鸡还没好吗？”  
女孩趴在桌上，声音听起来都有气无力了，“…闻着肉香感觉更饿了，哈利。”  
男人忍不住笑了，“很快就能吃了，小馋猫，再等等。”他摸摸恋人的背脊安抚她，却无意间看见窗外的景色。  
“贝丝，外面下雪了！”哈利兴奋地叫她，“你看。”  
贝丝抬起头，勾起嘴角：“这才有平安夜的样子啊。”  
哈利拥住她，良久，他想起为今天准备的东西。“宝贝，不如我们先交换礼物？”他在女友耳边道。  
“好啊。”女孩挑了挑眉，起身去取她的那个礼物包。  
“哇哦…”青年感叹一声，“什么东西，看起来很厉害啊。”  
“你自己打开就知道了。”贝丝朝他伸出手，哈利笑着把他准备的盒子交给她。  
“呃…好重。”她没拿稳，差点摔了，男人又帮他放在桌上，“…看你伸手就给你了，谁知道……”他耸耸肩，被女孩轻轻打了一下。  
解开蓝色丝带，哈利打开这个包裹，眼前赫然是两套簇新的西服套装。  
“…贝丝。”他望着她，蓝眼睛眨呀眨，却不知说什么好。  
她笑，“我觉得，你穿会好看。”少女鼓励他：“去试试看？”  
男人拿着衣服走进洗手间，他注意到衣服上并没有商标。哈利换上一整套，发现长短和大小都很合适：这不是成衣，而是为他量身打造的。  
他盯着镜子里，那儿有一个被贝丝·哈蒙爱着的幸运男人。  
贝丝看着男友穿着她亲自定夺的新衣服走出来，不禁满意地笑了：“亲爱的，你是今天最帅气的男人。”  
“我会当真的，宝贝。”哈利红着脸低下头，脸上挂着傻笑。他克制住，道：“现在该看我的了礼物了。”  
女孩点头，拆开那个礼盒。  
“这是…噢，天呐！”她惊喜地叫起来，“《齐戈林自战解说》，《苏联国际象棋年鉴》……”  
她一本本翻着，像个得到新玩具的孩子，“哈利，你是怎么弄到这些的？现在俄文书很难找，就更别说专业书了…”  
青年腼腆一笑，“秘密。”  
为了搞到这些，哈利可找了不少人，费了好大一番工夫，但好在结果圆满。  
“铃——”  
猛然响起的电话铃在温馨的氛围中显得很是突兀。

19  
“…喂？”贝丝刚接起来说了一声就被哈利拿过了听筒，她有点意外地看着他。  
“贝丝，圣诞快乐。”电话里传来男人迷人的声音，“纽约的雪很大，你那边怎么样？你现在在做什么？”  
“圣诞快乐，瓦茨。”哈利从容不迫道，“贝丝跟我正准备吃烤鸡和巧克力蛋糕，就不和你多聊了。”  
“……”本尼·瓦茨顿了顿，语气登时变了：“贝尔德，你少得意。”  
男人握住听筒冲一旁的女友耸耸肩，温文尔雅地回应：“或许你说得对。”他把话筒递到贝丝脸旁，“宝贝，跟瓦茨说句话吧。”  
少女无奈地笑了，冲话筒喊：“本尼，圣诞快乐！”  
哈利继续说：“我们要去吃饭了，改日再聊，瓦茨。”他可以想象本尼现在是怎样的气急败坏，忍不住笑着挂断了这个意料之外的来电。  
“来，终于到了吃肉的时候，宝贝等急了吧？”他取出烤盘，兴致勃勃地切着鸡肉。一抬眼，却见贝丝直直盯着自己，“…怎么了吗？”  
“哈利，你怎么也这么幼稚啊。”她咬下一大块肉，忍不住发出满足的啧啧声，可爱极了。  
“…还跟本尼示威呢？”女孩笑了笑，“跟小孩子似的。”  
“你说得也对。”哈利没有否认，“没办法，对我来说，在你这里要保持理智实在太难了。”  
“抱…”  
他话没说完就被贝丝的手指按住了嘴。  
“说好了，不许说‘对不起’和‘抱歉’。”她收回手，“又没有做错什么。”  
“对，我忘了。”青年不好意思地挠挠头，又被女友喂了一嘴蔬菜沙拉。  
“好啦，快吃饭吧。”少女撬开一瓶可乐递给他，两人碰了碰瓶口。  
“圣诞快乐。”  
贝丝一仰头，咕咚咚灌下直冒泡的汽水，焦糖色的甘甜味道便从口中一路蔓延至心底。

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

21  
1969年3月，列克星敦。  
锁孔传来窸窸窣窣的声音，哈利知道是贝丝回来了：她这两天课后一直泡在图书馆里，回得比哈利还晚。  
“饭快做好了？”女孩边换鞋边摘掉伪装用的假发。  
“嗯，”男人翻了翻煎锅里的鱼肉，“宝贝，有你的信。”  
她瞧见吧台上的几个信封，拾起来看。  
哈利的心怦怦直跳，所有的感官注意力都集中到女友那边去了：除了惯例的银行账单和广告，那里面还有一封信，署名是“D.L.汤斯”。  
那个眉宇俊朗的男人，在他的镜头下，贝丝的一举一动都是那么灵动而富于魅力，他们一定有过不可言说的回忆。  
——镜头是不会说谎的。  
汤斯为《先驱领袖报》拍摄的那组贝丝的照片，给哈利留下了极深的印象：太美了。  
那就是汤斯眼中的贝丝。  
所以无怪乎三年前，哈利会忍不住问她：“我在想你们俩是不是……”  
谁看了那些照片都会这样猜想的。  
但现在，他成长了不少。  
他不会再傻里傻气地问这些让人尴尬的问题，因为那和他没有关系。  
——贝丝的过去就让它过去吧，重要的是她现在，和将来，喜欢的、珍重的、爱着的人是他，是哈利·贝尔德，这就足够了。  
所以尽管男人心中还是有些在意，但他学会不把这些情绪展现出来。因为这对他们两个的关系一点好处也没有。  
哈利在学着信任她，这也是他要在这段感情中应该学会的东西。  
“喔…”  
他眼角的余光瞥见女友对着信捂住了嘴。  
“哈利，是汤斯。”  
贝丝的语气似乎有点激动。  
“…他邀请我们去参加他的婚礼。”

22  
哈利睁大眼睛。  
他匆匆关上火，把香煎鲑鱼端出来，贴到恋人身边去看那张请柬。  
“亲爱的贝丝，  
罗杰·迪恩与我已经定好了日期，我们将在3月26日于列克星敦格里芬路41号公寓花园举办婚礼。我们邀请你和你的伴侣前来出席，婚礼将于上午十点开始。  
期待你的到来。

向你问好，  
D.L.汤斯”  
青年愣在那儿，似乎是在消化这个意外的消息。  
“汤斯他…要结婚了？”  
他望向贝丝，眼底满是震惊：哈利从没想过，他所以为的劲敌，有一天会和一个男人结婚。  
“是啊。”少女笑笑，“…想不到他这么快就想安定下来了，也挺出乎我的意料。”  
哈利顿了顿，慢慢问：“贝丝，那你…想去参加婚礼吗？”  
他知道，他们的确对彼此心动过，而去年莫斯科邀请赛决赛前夜，汤斯和她的那个拥抱他也在报纸上看到了——汤斯于她，的确有着特殊意义。  
在这种情况下，哈利不得不担心他的女孩能否保持理智，他太怕贝丝受到什么刺激了。  
“当然，宝贝。”她的回答不假思索，“为什么不呢？”  
男人摇摇头，“没什么。既然你想去，那么我一定陪你。但只要你改变主意，我们可以随时离开，好吗？…我不希望你勉强自己。”  
贝丝笑了。  
“哈利，你不要过分操心了。”她终于懂了男友的意思：他怕她对汤斯还余情未了，会为了男人的婚礼神伤。  
少女捧起他的脸，“…要对我有信心，宝贝。也要对你自己有信心。”  
“说实话，我现在只是替汤斯高兴……作为老朋友。”她笑着坐下来享用晚餐，神态自若。  
看见爱人这副样子，哈利终于放下心来，不再多说。  
“嗯，这么说来，我送你的圣诞礼物终于可以派上用场了。”贝丝眼睛一亮，“哈利，你准备穿哪件去婚礼？”  
“灰蓝色那套。”他微笑。  
女孩颔首，“那你觉得，我穿哪套裙装和你比较搭配呢？”  
青年想了想，“…橘粉色塔夫绸裙吧，很有春天的气息。”  
“好。”贝丝笑着答应。  
看来他真的把我的衣服都记得清清楚楚，她想。

23  
1969年3月26日，列克星敦。  
贝丝挽着她的爱人，经过人来人往的路口往格里芬公寓走。有些行人认出了她，窃窃私语着，无数双眼睛盯着这位年轻的象棋女王和她的男伴，这让哈利有些不快。  
——他不喜欢男人们对贝丝从上到下打量她的那种轻蔑眼神。  
但贝丝显然对此习以为常，“哈利，我们走吧，再往前应该就是接待处了。”  
“…嗯。”着笔挺西服的青年回头扫了那些家伙一眼，搂着女友大步离开了。

“您好，我们是汤斯先生的朋友。”贝丝出示请柬给接待的女士看，“我们送的结婚礼物是飞利浦盒式录音机。”  
“…喔，哈蒙女士，欢迎你和你的伴侣。二位的位置是第三排中间靠右的两个。”女士指向向不远处的观众席。  
“好的，谢谢。”她笑着与哈利往后花园走，一路途径摆满各种礼品的展示台，他们赠送的录音机也在其中。  
观礼席的座位并不算多，看来汤斯他们只请了些关系亲密的朋友和家人，这是个私人婚礼，哈利想，毕竟现在同性恋者的处境十分艰难，能办婚礼已经相当不易了。  
刚刚坐定，他一眼就瞧见四个座位之外的本尼·瓦茨——这家伙，还真是到哪儿都甩不脱。青年皱皱眉，一扭头，看见女友开朗的笑颜，他笑着叹息，决心不再因为这些事情庸人自扰。  
“宝贝，怎么了？”贝丝刚才在同几位认识的棋手打招呼，不知道恋人为什么突然盯着她傻笑。  
“…没什么。”哈利收回目光，不安的心情奇妙地平静下来：她对他来说，就是有这种魔力。  
十点，婚礼准时开始。  
因为汤斯和罗杰是同性恋人，所以自然没有牧师为他们主持婚礼，而是由他们的一位朋友担任司仪。  
婚礼很顺利，两位新郎形容潇洒，站在一起也十分般配；贝丝第一次参加婚礼，大眼睛看着台上的一切，视线长久地停留在汤斯身上。  
当新人对着司仪宣誓时，少女握住哈利的手，与爱人相视一笑。  
“…我也愿意。”  
她贴在青年耳边，气声喷在他耳朵上，痒痒的。

24  
回到家，贝丝把高跟鞋一蹬就跳上沙发，整个人瘫在那儿不想动弹，“哈利…可以去煮一壶咖啡吗？”  
男人拿这只猫咪没有办法，替她拿来拖鞋，然后毫无怨言地烧起水来。  
“…谢谢宝贝。”女孩一边翻着看到一半的棋谱一边头也不抬地说。  
“我们去把裙子换了，乖。”哈利拿过她的书夹好书签，半哄半劝地把她弄去卧室换衣服，这才有时间换下自己这身新西装。  
咖啡煮好了，可他没见着少女下楼。  
“贝丝？”他叫了两声，没有听到回答。无法，他端着咖啡上了楼，却见红发姑娘坐在床上专心致志地对着残局思索。  
哈利叹气：“宝贝，你今天不累吗？”  
“不累啊。”贝丝转过脸，“…啊，谢了，哈利。”她接过杯子喝了一口，“稍等，我把这局弄完就好。”  
“知道了。”他摇摇头，回到客厅。  
哈利早就明白，国际象棋才是贝丝的首位：为了下棋，她什么都可以不顾。而他，也正是爱着这样的贝丝。  
青年抬头，看到卧室中女孩低头沉思的侧影，心中不由得有所触动。  
——那是他所不能及的层次和世界。但陪在她身边看着她，就好像贝丝替他完成了自己不敢想的梦。  
她的身上承载了许多棋手的梦与想，她在象棋的世界中一往无前，于是他们也从她身上获得力量。  
哈利起身把少女散落在沙发上的几本棋书收好，在茶几上摆整齐。  
最终，还是忍不住伸手摸了摸印着黑白棋盘的封面：过两天再找机会和贝丝下两盘吧，他想。

25  
晚上11点。  
他们两人躺在被窝里，贝丝刚把《攻王战术》重温了一遍，现在正心满意足地靠在男友的臂弯里。  
“哈利，我今天没抢到捧花。”她看着男友，“你希望我抢到吗？”  
“我？”青年与她对上视线，“我希望你开心。”  
“…我们没有讨论过婚姻的事，所以我不确定你的想法。如果你并没有结婚的打算却抢到了捧花，那么大家的起哄和恭喜可能反而会让你不知所措。”他认真地说，“你说呢？”  
贝丝有些意外：她满以为爱人会说“我当然希望”一类的话，没想到会得到这样的答复。  
“宝贝，你觉得我不想和你结婚？”  
“我可没这么说…”哈利连忙笑着否认，“尊重你的想法，亲爱的。”  
“能陪在你身边就已经足够，我不会奢望更多。”他亲亲女孩的眉眼。  
“…谢谢你，哈利。”  
她把他抱得更紧了些。

1969年4月，列克星敦。  
“…嗯，下一个路口右转。”贝丝坐在副驾驶上，一边盯着地图给男友指路。  
“还有多远，贝丝？”  
“就快到了。”她冲他微微一笑，“…经过一个路口以后，在下一处左转就是。”  
哈利点头表示明白。  
今天这趟出行是贝丝的主意，哈利完全不清楚他们要去哪，稀里糊涂地担任着司机的职务，只知道听女友的指引开。他们一路出了城，路旁的景物越来越荒凉，直到一个行人也没有。  
青年心中的好奇自不必说，而车后座的《纽约日报》让他猜到了几分：那是去年贝丝在莫斯科邀请赛时的报纸，刊登着对她的采访。  
或许她是要去拜访哪位棋手朋友吧，哈利想。  
汽车左前方终于出现一幢漂亮的建筑，他慢下来，看清路口的黑色铁牌：“梅休之家”。  
“…就是这儿了。”女孩的声音带着轻微的颤抖，令他不禁纳罕这里究竟有什么。  
她一声不吭地下车，牵着青年往房子里走。  
“…女士，请问你们有什么事吗？”一个短发妇人叫住他们。  
贝丝转过身，露出微笑：“朗斯代女士，好久不见。我是在梅休之家长大的尼娜，今天是想与我的男友一同回来看一看。”  
“啊…”朗斯代小姐露出恍然大悟的表情，她上下打量着眼前衣着得体的年轻姑娘，“看样子你过得不错，尼娜。”  
“你也是，朗斯代女士。”  
“那么你们慢慢看，我还得去给孩子们上课，失陪了。”她点点头，快步走向教室。  
目送着她离开，贝丝脸上的微笑顿时消失，冷眼看着女人离开的方向不语。  
哈利不便多问，一时搞不清目前的状况。  
“哈利。”她的面色柔和了些，“这里是我待了六年的孤儿院。…你看那边。”她指向前面的玻璃窗，领他走过去。  
“看到那个玻璃柜了？”少女勾起嘴角。  
“…过去，那里面放着一大瓶——大概半人高的玻璃瓶装着的…”她比划着，“利眠宁。”  
他看见女孩脸上出现不知是戏谑还是无奈的表情。


	6. Chapter 6

26  
哈利呆在那里。  
原来她对镇静剂的依赖是从她还是个小女孩的时候就……？  
他觉得胸口发闷。  
“…后来州政府不允许提供镇静剂给未成年人，那时候我难受得想死过去，就偷偷用螺丝刀把这个锁扣拧开。”她拨弄一下那把挂锁，嘴角的笑似有若无，“我像几天没吃饭的饥民一样，拼命地把那些药丸往嘴里塞，然后抱着那个玻璃罐爬出窗口。”  
贝丝笑着看他一眼，“最后，我拿着药瓶从椅子上跌下去，不省人事。…那些利眠宁果然还是太多了。”她笑起来，却猛地被哈利拥进怀里——一个温暖而结实的拥抱。  
“…哈利？”  
“好了，别说了。已经够了……”他抱紧他的女孩，却希望自己也能给十几年前那个无助的小女孩一个拥抱，一点安慰。  
她伸手摸摸小狗的脑袋，“没事的，你别担心。”  
有你在，我不会有事的。  
“我们去下一个地方。”少女牵起他的手。

地下室的光线很暗，男人走得小心翼翼，但贝丝却如履平地一般毫无停顿：这是她走过千百次的路。哪怕在远离梅休之家的日子里，她也在梦中无数次造访这里——她的象棋生涯开始的地方。  
那张小桌依然摆在那里，只是过去的两张椅子变成了一张。女孩摩挲着桌面，眉宇间的神情格外温柔，“…我就是在这张桌子上学习象棋的，哈利。”  
望着她陷入回忆的眼神，他终于明白了。  
“威廉·夏贝先生，是吗？”  
他的声音很轻，像是怕吵醒了谁。  
“…嗯。”  
车后座那一期的《纽约日报》哈利反复读过，尽管对贝丝的采访只有短短几句话，他也没有遗漏，烂熟于心：  
“…哈蒙小姐自述，是一位名叫威廉·夏贝的校工教会她下国际象棋的。‘我们经常在地下室下棋。’哈蒙小姐说。”  
“‘威廉·夏贝生前是个出色的棋手，他花了很多时间钻研棋局，挺厉害的。’哈蒙小姐对她的恩师不吝夸奖。从她九岁学习下棋到现在已经过去了十三年…”  
……  
原来，就是这间地下室。  
哈利抬起头，昏黄的灯光让他有些眼花。  
贝丝递过来什么，他低头一看，却是一张老照片：里面是神情略显呆滞的一老一少，右下方还露出国际象棋棋盘的一角。  
男人看看她，发现女孩眼中罕见地泛起泪光。她低头吸吸鼻子，低声道：“我们去见夏贝先生吧。”  
她扯扯恋人的衣角，靠在他身旁，一言不发，柔弱的模样使哈利内心大为震撼。

27  
福特轿车停在梅休之家教堂后的墓地旁，贝丝蹲下身，将一束雏菊摆在一方简朴的石灰岩墓碑前。哈利站在她身后，风扬起少女的裙摆，她的身影在石碑前显得那样小。  
青年将酒瓶递给她，女孩扭开盖子，一泼就倒掉半瓶威士忌在这块墓上。  
“夏贝先生…”她闭上眼，泪珠滚落。  
“…对不起。”贝丝垂下头，脸埋在臂弯里，“对不起，我来晚了……”  
良久，一只手搭上她单薄的肩膀。  
少女的身体慢慢停止颤抖，她抬起头，对上那双真挚的蓝眼睛，身体便先于意识做出反应，扑进爱人怀中。  
“…哈利……”  
她呜咽着，没有注意到男人已经替她把那份《纽约日报》端端正正地放在了墓前。  
“没事了，宝贝。”哈利一遍遍抚摸她，“哭吧，我在。”  
贝丝揪紧他的外套，在他胸前痛哭失声。  
不知过了多久，她才平静下来。男人为她拭去眼泪，然后恭敬地向威廉·夏贝的墓鞠上一躬，“谢谢您，夏贝先生。”  
哈利揽住恋人，“…回去吧？”  
少女抱紧胳臂，沉吟片刻，蹲下身往酒瓶底下塞了什么。  
“嗯，回家吧。”她扯出一个笑，与男友依偎着走远了。  
风中，对折的十美元钞票在威士忌酒瓶下被刮得不时翻卷起来。

刚驶进桦木路没一会，贝丝就看见前方停了一辆眼熟的酒红色轿车。  
“哈利，我们好像有客人到了。”她说。  
直至开到家门前，哈利才发现这辆车是停在他们家门口的。女孩都不需要看，就知道门廊那儿会坐着谁。  
“…乔琳！”她笑着跑过去同女伴拥抱。  
“嘿，小白。”乔琳有些不满地抱怨，“你跑到哪儿去了？我给你家打电话也没人接…”  
哈利走过来，不知道眼前这位黑人女性是谁。“噢，乔琳，介绍一下…”贝丝露出甜蜜的笑，“这是我的男友，哈利，哈利·贝尔德。”  
“哈利，这是我的姐妹，乔琳。”她为二人介绍。  
“你好，乔琳。”他伸出手，“贝丝经常同我提起你，今天终于有机会和你见面，真是太幸运了。”  
——今天的经历实在有些神奇。他们刚从梅休之家回来又碰上乔琳来访，一切就像有人替他们安排好了一样。

28  
一进屋，哈利便识趣地去为两位女士煮咖啡，备好甜点，“芝士蛋糕，和美式咖啡很配。”  
他放下盘子，微笑道：“那我就不打扰你们，先去准备晚餐了。乔琳，贝丝很想你，你能来她可高兴坏了。…你们慢慢聊，一会晚餐时间见。”  
他把时间留给她们，自己退到厨房轻车熟路地开始洗菜切肉。  
“哎，你男友倒是很识时务嘛。”乔琳挤挤眼睛，小声说：“…还会自己做饭，你还挺会挑的。”  
贝丝笑起来，“这么说不准确，事实上，一开始是他追我的。”  
乔琳一愣，反应过来：“什么…他是你之前说过的那个男人？也不顾你的想法就自己去整牙，还说一直等你回来的那个？”她不由得回头瞥了一眼哈利，“上帝，这么说他这几年变了不少啊！”  
红发少女的笑就没有停过，“确实，你说的没错，乔琳。”  
“对了，你们今天去哪儿了？”她喝了口咖啡。  
“噢，我刚才带哈利去了趟梅休之家。”贝丝垂下眼帘。  
乔琳的眼睛瞪得更大了，“梅……”  
“…贝丝，你是真的认可他了？”她的语气变得认真。  
女孩沉默数秒，点点头：“可以这么说吧。”  
乔琳再次回头打量那个在厨房忙得一头汗的男人，又看看女伴，拍了拍贝丝的手。  
“既然是你做的决定，我相信你。”她微笑，“…不过只要有任何问题，打电话给我。我一定最快速度赶到。”  
贝丝笑：“我知道。…不过哈利不会的。和他在一起，没有让我难过的时候。”  
她把手盖在乔琳手上，“谢谢你，乔琳。”  
她们相视一笑：家人之间，无需多言。  
“那，我先去换身衣服，马上来。”贝丝起身上楼。乔琳瞧见哈利手上的活计也告一段落，准备离开厨房，便冲他招手：“先生，来一下好吗？”  
青年眨眨眼，坐到她对面的沙发上。

29  
“贝尔德，”着正装戴金属大耳环的女客人看着他，“贝丝看起来很信任你。”  
乔琳身体略微前倾，“…你知道她今天带你去梅休之家意味着什么吗？”  
哈利十指相交，拇指相抵，胳臂放在膝盖上，“大概明白。”  
“你有什么感觉？”黑人女子的眼睛直盯着他。  
“我…”他动了动嘴唇，思索片刻，继续道：“…贝丝她，今天哭了。”  
“我从没见过她那个样子。”男人的语调变得低沉，“我们去看了地下室，也给夏贝先生送了花。我知道，这些对她一定很重要，非常重要。”  
哈利望向乔琳的双眼，“当然，你也是。”  
“…贝丝一直说，你是她的家人。谢谢你对她的照顾，乔琳。”他微笑。  
“……”乔琳没答话，但看哈利的眼神变了。  
“说实话，我今天…很高兴。”青年腼腆地笑笑，“贝丝愿意主动与我分享她的过去，了解更多关于她的事，带我走进她的世界，我真的觉得很满足。”  
“我一定帮你照顾好她，乔琳，请你放心。”他的目光变得坚定。  
乔琳点点头，“唔，看来贝丝没有看错人。但如果你敢让她哭，我绝对…”  
“你们在聊什么？”贝丝穿着睡衣走下来，从后面搂住女伴的肩。  
“噢，没什么，贝丝…”乔琳牵住她的手，“只是在说如果贝尔德敢伤你的心，我一定会把他捏碎。”  
“噗…”女孩没忍住笑了出来，“那就拜托你了，乔琳。”  
“…贝丝。”哈利没好气地瞪她一眼。  
“当着乔琳的面就敢凶我，嗯？”她抬起男友的下巴，青年的气势顿时又全没了，“贝丝，还、还有客人在呢…”羞赧的模样让她喜欢得简直没法说。  
“咳。”乔琳清清嗓子，“我还是去看看汤炖得怎么样了吧。贝尔德，锅里是番茄汤？”  
“是，是的。”他被女友按在沙发上，自己的脸蛋倒是跟番茄似的，“宝贝，别这样，乖……”  
贝丝亲了他一下才从他身上爬下来，“哈利，你真的好可爱。”  
“什…”男人一时连反驳的话也找不出，傻呆呆站在那儿，而他的主场——厨房，也已经被两位女士占据了。  
——今、今天这到底是……  
哈利捂着嘴坐回沙发里，脸皮发烫，他可怜的脑袋短时间内还处理不了这么多事。

30  
轻松愉快的晚餐用完，年轻的恋人送他们的客人到门口，目送她上车。  
“贝丝，”乔琳探出车窗，“多保重。”  
“你也是。”她的女孩凑到车窗前，依依不舍地告别，“路上小心，乔琳。”  
“嗯，夜晚愉快。”乔琳抛出一个飞吻，油门一轰，便开远去了。  
贝丝望着轿车鲜红的尾灯，立在路边，久久没有动一步。  
哈利为她披上外套，“晚上气温低，小心着凉。”  
“谢谢宝贝。”她回头吻他，两人往回走。  
进屋前，贝丝一仰头，看见夜空中一片星海。蓦地，她想起汤斯在婚礼后送她离开时说的话：  
“贝丝，祝你幸福。”  
不知道汤斯现在在做什么呢？  
她摇摇头，攥紧哈利的手进屋了。  
我现在很幸福，汤斯。  
她在心中回答。

End


	7. 碎碎念

1\. 原谅我不会搞事业线orz只会写甜甜爱情(இωஇ )我，么得感情的撒糖机器。贝丝又那么帅气呜呜呜，虽然我超爱霸气女王，但是剧里真的有点狗哈哈哈，而且她跟我的思维确实差别很大，很难写出她的那种感觉，重度ooc绝对避免不了，真的不好意思了。【鞠躬】  
2\. 哈利！小天使！妈妈的小天使——（不是）！！😭😭😭真的好喜欢他呜呜呜，又暖又温柔的小可爱，让我们忠犬狗狗得到幸福吧，求求了😭😭  
——以上，我写这篇的原因。⁄(⁄⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄⁄)⁄  
哈利真的太好了，很温柔地关心着贝丝，在她需要的时候出现，给予她帮助。最后贝丝在电话里听到他的声音，声音一下子软了，我的心也化了。（躺平）  
3\. 剧里他看到贝丝随着音乐自由舞动，又仪态迷人地俯身落子，“…不来下棋吗？”  
然后整个人完全看呆的样子，简直可爱到不行——！我看到这里时边拍大腿边疯狂鸡叫hhh  
又：贝丝真的太美啦啊啊啊——看呆的傻狗狗就是我本人👍  
4\. 还没有写完，趁着假期先发一半吧(❁´▽`❁)  
5\. 果然，我注定冷CP选手。圈热不热不重要，主要看自己有没有产粮激情，想写了冷CP照样写它！  
☞全网简中好像就找到三篇Harry×Beth？(இωஇ )…嗷3上倒是不少orz  
6\. 第8节，《车兵残局》是第5集开头，哈利搬了一箱书到贝丝家时带去的其中一本书。贝丝说她“没看过。…但我楼上也有一本。”  
而第8节中她看的是哈利带过来的那本。  
7\. 第13节，对象棋一窍不通，所以解说部分是随便写的orz，没有找到太多可参考的资料，大家随便看看玩吧。  
8\. 第15节，剧中贝丝在浴缸中专注下棋的模样简直要把人给迷晕了wwwww真的好爱这个场景！  
9\. 第16节，看到有网友说贝丝好像喜欢穿西装的男人hhh比如汤斯还有博戈夫（？），所以安排了这个情节。而且哈利似乎也确实没穿过西装出场。  
10\. 第18节，因为这个时代背景下，美苏关系非常紧张，所以猜想俄文原版书在美国应该会比较难弄到…吧？  
11\. 第20节，贝丝所用的假名其姓氏是养母惠特利太太的姓。  
12\. 第22节，罗杰·迪恩即是第3集中出现过的汤斯的男友（剧中没有明说，但推测可知二人关系）。  
13\. 第23节，当时欧美习惯是结婚赠送结婚礼物而不是送礼金。本来是想让他们送家用录像机的，但是查了一下家用录像机是1973年发明出来的😂所以选了盒式录音机。（总觉得以贝丝的喜好，应该不会送瓷器或水晶碗一类的东西。）  
原本是想把汤斯的婚礼安排在酒店花园的，但是查资料才知道当时同性恋者的处境相当艰难，政客甚至将严查同性恋者作为自己拉票的手段，所以只能将这个婚礼写得更私密一些。  
巧合的是，1969年美国还发生了“石墙暴动”，此事件被认为是美国同性恋运动的开端，七十年代一系列平权运动的先声。  
——现在自由开放的风气是由前人争取来的，看到这些历史真是很令人感慨。  
14\. 第25，26，27节，《纽约日报》上刊登的采访即为第7集中，贝丝在决赛前一晚特地对记者们提及的有关夏贝先生的内容。所以她特地把报纸带来了。  
15\. 第25节，贝丝为了避免麻烦，对朗斯代女士说了假名。她对迪朵夫女士这些梅休之家的管理者并无感情。  
16\. 第27节，贝丝给夏贝先生带了威士忌，那是夏贝先生在剧中曾经喝过的。  
17\. 第30节，汤斯是令贝丝最先心动过的人，也是她因国际象棋真正交上的第一个可以信赖的朋友。在最后结尾处，她又想起汤斯，可以算是有始有终吧。  
18\. 向Benny鞠躬！  
看到有太太说：喜欢Harry的不是喜欢普男，而是喜欢狗狗（噗）；喜欢Benny的也不是喜欢天才，而是喜欢猫猫😂  
感觉说得还蛮有道理的，我就是个i犬hhh对Benny没什么感觉，文里写得比较ooc，请多包涵🙏  
又：因为《真爱至上》的原因，所以桑总虽然三十岁了，但我现在看到他第一反应还是：小精灵！！【😂😂  
19\. Borgov是主要角色中最没戏份的那个😂（指在本文中）。因为我真的对这个角色比较emmm而且完全摸不透他会怎么想，是个什么样的人，总之就不大感兴趣，没有写。  
说实话，我对Borgov的感觉是比较微妙的，他令我畏惧，抵触，而又看不透；那双黑色眼眸中不知道有着什么，但总之还是不要靠近的好。…我是这么想的。  
20\. 文中提到了，贝丝和哈利要一同走下去需要克服很多问题，而他们也的确都在学习，在做出改变成为更好的自己。他们在学会理解彼此，理解爱，学会如何更好地爱对方：这就是标题所要表达的意思。  
——这样的感情，才叫做“恋爱”。  
在剧中，哈利一厢情愿地说自己把学费拿去矫正了牙齿，现在只能半工半读凑学费；还说自己其实整牙也是为了贝丝，一直在等她回来云云，但其实都是他的自说自话。  
在不确定对方真正心意的时候说这些，真的会给对方很大压力（有道德绑架嫌疑：“我为你付出了这么多，我真的很爱你”，这样很容易让人觉得愧疚）。  
而他离开之前的那番话，虽然有些刻薄，但总归是为贝丝好的，他能够直面事实和自己的不足，我觉得也是很需要勇气的。  
至于贝丝，她的确把国际象棋摆在第一位，在这种时候她会变得直率锐利，不留情面，这也是哈利受不了的地方。  
她对旁人并不很在意，只要自己高兴了，其他的都无所谓，也很难与谁产生爱情这种感情。  
所以要让他们两个在一起过上甜蜜的生活，就需要他们做出努力改变自己，就如大家在文中看到的一样。

最后，谢谢大家能够喜欢！♡  
爱你们。


End file.
